Family Teamwork (FT) is an intervention to enhance parent/adolescent communication around adherence and glycemic (i.e., blood glucose) control. It was specifically designed to address the unique issues that arise in families with a pre-adolescent or adolescent who has type 1 diabetes (T1D). Two separate studies have proven its efficacy in a print format when delivered in-person to parent/adolescent pairs. In families who received the intervention, adolescents with T1D had better glycemic control and less family conflict compared to adolescents with T1D in the control group. While this intervention was highly efficacious, its implementation in `real life' is limited by availability and cost of traine personnel to deliver it. Online technology is readily available and highly accepted by adolescents. Relational Agents (i.e., interactive digital representations of humans) are a promising method for delivering health care and behavior change information; thus, converting FT to an online format led by a Relational Agent has the potential to be an effective method for enhancing communication around self-management behaviors in families that have an adolescent with T1D. The adapted program would have the potential for wide dissemination and reach which would enhance its potential public health impact. Therefore, this 2-year study will conduct formative research to adapt FT to an online format led by a Relational Agent. Usability will be evaluated, and a small pilot study will be conducted to assess feasibility. Once feasibilit is established, a future, adequately powered randomized controlled trial will be conducted to evaluate its efficacy and cost effectiveness (R01). Following this, the online program will be freely available on the USDA/ARS Children's Nutrition Research Center's website for health care professionals to use with families of adolescents with T1D.